


Hiding

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's an Alpha. His omega has been hiding. He's pissed, and horny.</p>
<p>Shameful, smutty and short. (hangs head in shame)</p>
<p>Edit: A second chapter has been added to explain the 'hiding'. The story MAY be expanded once I have cleared the backlog of unfinished fics! Thank you to all the visitors x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John stalked down the corridor, it was night, the city mostly shut down and the few personnel who he did meet, and who would usually offer a greeting, gave him a wide berth. It wasn’t often the Major got angry but when he did most people found somewhere else to be very fast. It was that damn scent, it had been teasing him for weeks now, ever since they’d arrived on Atlantis. He’d pick it up in one part of the city only for it to hit a dead end in another, simply vanishing into thin air for days on end. And that meant one thing, his omega was hiding from him, because if he could smell them, albeit sporadically, then they could smell him and they were deliberately covering their tracks. 

He gave a quiet growl, flexed his fists. John liked to think he was a patient and kind Alpha, part of a new generation that didn’t find it acceptable to just chase down omegas and pin them to the nearest hard surface but this was HIS omega and he was feeling things he’d never felt before and their constant attempts to conceal themselves from him had worked up a bit of a rage. Even his willing betas weren’t scratching the itch this omega was causing, and now they were going to be sorry because he’d finally locked onto their scent and if he’d managed that two weeks ago he may have been willing to listen first but now all he could think of was satisfying this damn urge.

He turned the last corner, not even bothering to try to bring himself down. It was near on impossible now anyway, they smelt so good and they were so close…he could feel the rumble in his chest, his eyes beginning to heat as the gold broke through, ran his tongue over his sharpening teeth. Take now, talk later. Once they were claimed and he could think straight again that’s when they could explain themselves.

Not bothering with the chime he ordered Atlantis to let him in and she complied, the door sliding open. John stepped in, tilted his head. The smell was no stronger in here and he’d been expecting to be hit with the full force of it, he gave another growl, the shower was running, they must be washing themselves in that bloody anti-pheromone shit. He stormed through the bedroom and straight into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and snatching the bottle from his hands. 

He spun with a slightly spluttered yell as the water hit his face, at the same time going to cover himself whilst moving to back away. Only two small steps had him pressed into the tiled wall behind him. John followed, rested a hand beside his head, leant in until the water was running over his hair and his omegas face was an inch away from his. He crushed the bottle in his hand. “You wash this damn shit off and you get out there” He pointed towards the bedroom with the hand that still held the now burst and leaking bottle. 

He looked back at him, one arm still held round his chest, the other draped across his own hips, curled in on himself. There was a ring of near electric blue surrounding his blown pupils. John gave his omega one final warning growl. He watched his throat work, his lips part ever so slightly. He dipped his mouth to his ear. “Or I can take you here and you can spend the night on the floor of your shower” He began to tremble slightly, there was a shake of his head. “Then do as you’re fucking well told” He hissed over his skin. 

There was only a seconds pause, he nodded. “Be quick” He spun on his heels and stalked back out before he gave into his desire, there was still enough higher brain function going on to register his displeasure about having to sleep on a cold, wet floor. Wrenching open drawers and cupboards he discovered five more bottles which were all hurled unceremoniously off the balcony and into the ocean below. He moved back inside, stripping off his now soaking fleece and tee as the doors slid shut behind him. John paced the length of the room twice before striding back into the bathroom, the scent was getting stronger and stronger now, the edge of his omega’s fear prickled along his nerves.

Ordering the shower off he grabbed at his wrist, dragging him from the bathroom and towards the bed. Throwing him down he flicked open his belt and fly, growling as the other man started to move up and away from him. His omega froze at the sound, naked and still dripping wet, blonde hair already starting to dry in the heat of the room. John watched him hungrily as he toed off his boots, pushed down his BDU pants and boxers before kicking them away. The way he smelt was intoxicating, all consuming now that bloody stuff had been washed away, and all he had to do was get inside him and bite down and he’d finally be all his.

He crawled onto the bed, up and over his omega, snarling as he went to move. But this time he didn’t stop, he growled louder as the omega went to his hands and knees below him, arching his back to expose the only two parts of himself John was interested in getting at tonight. As reward for his first show of willing he gripped the base of his lengthening dick and thrust into him. His omega cried out and he pinned his hands to the bed, licked over his neck as he slammed into him over and over again. Fuck, he tasted so good and the sounds falling from his lips were like music to his ears, and inside he was hot and tight and so, so wet. He could feel his knot swelling and thickening, his dick growing even more inside of him, and still he took him in, over and over again.

But now he was whining and squirming under him, the last of his omega flight instinct kicking in. John put his whole weight behind the next thrust and sank his teeth deep into the flesh of his throat. Grinding his hips against him, rubbing the slick hole over his knot he lost himself in the way he shook beneath him, his taste as it poured down his throat. Using his bite to hold him in place he worked his knot against him, growling round his skin as he felt him begin to slowly give way to him. Releasing his hands he gripped his omegas hips and pushed hard, the body beneath his stilled, the quiet whimpering echoing round the room as more and more of him forced it’s way inside.

With one last hard push he was enveloped inside his walls and they closed tight around him, locking them together. He could feel his climax coming up fast now, his body automatically responding to the act, John rocked back and forth as best he could, draping himself over his omega’s back, bite deepening as his balls pulled tight and he began to flex around him. There was ragged breathing, choked out cries ringing in his ears, he slid an arm under him, hand moving up to the omega’s throat to hold him in place. The other slipped between his legs, fingers seeking out the feel of him buried inside him, his stretched skin around his dick. He have a half-growl half-purr as he sought out the other man’s dick and the muscles holding him tight stopped flexing and started rippling, clenching. 

His omega started shaking again, his scent intensifying as the pleasure finally broke though the fear and the pain. He bucked against him then froze, his one whispered word bringing John to the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced. “Alpha”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wanted to know why Rodney was hiding so...a little glimpse into the 'morning after'

John blinked lazily at the small illuminated clock. It had been three hours since he’d ordered the lights off in his omega’s rooms and somehow managed to get the comforter over the both of them whilst still being locked together. He was asleep with John inside of him, an occasional twitch of his muscles would wake him as he experienced little climaxes then he would crash back out only seconds later. He was glad he’d had the forethought to radio Lorne last night whilst his brain was still functioning relatively normally, he’d asked him to cover tomorrow and his 2IC hadn’t questioned it, knowing what his CO had been going through these past few weeks. 

John was going to be tired for the next twenty-four hours and he was also going to have an omega to try to talk around, in a way the physical aspect of the claiming process was far easier than dealing with any fallout from it. At least the awkward ‘my name is’ conversation that many Alphas had confided in him about wouldn’t be necessary. 

As soon as the omega had realised his Alpha was a part of the expedition he must have started using the soap. A lot of omegas did it now, it helped to tone down their scents and disguise their heats. Many held important positions and led busy lives these days, some just purely didn’t enjoy the attention they got from Alphas. In a way John agreed with them, and it was even more common on military bases to find incredibly powerful and Dominant Alphas who still believed that omegas were there for the taking whether they liked it or not. O’Neill had clamped down on it, explained slowly and carefully to each newly recruited personnel just what happened to an Alpha who was caught bullying, harassing or physically intimidating an omega on his base. John had been subject to the same lecture on his arrival at the mountain, and had dealt out a similar one to all of the Alphas of Atlantis. So far it seemed to be working.

He settled back down on the pillow, pushing his omega’s hair away from his face to avoid choking to death. The other man murmured quietly, seemed to bury himself impossibly further into his arms. John smiled, listened to his breathing even out again then let his eyes slide shut.

\----------

John kept his eyes closed as he felt himself finally slip from him. It was dawn and he’d been woken twice more in the night so he was fully intending to go back to sleep, prolong the warm calm of finally having his omega right where he should be, smelling just how he was supposed to. Of him, of them. He felt him tense and tightened his hold. “Get some sleep” His voice sounded slurred, lazy. “Talk later” His omega stayed still but his whole body felt coiled tight pressed into his. He sighed quietly. “Relax omega. It won’t always be like last night, you shouldn’t have hidden from me”

There was a ragged little intake of breath. John frowned, he should be feeling as calm and as sated as he was despite the way he’d been claimed. All of his instincts should be telling him everything was as it should be. He tugged him onto his back, catching him swipe a tear away in the dim light of the room. He swallowed. “Hey, I’m sorry. I…I’m not usually your typical asshole Alpha, I promise”

He nodded, avoiding his gaze. “I know, I watched you with the the others”

John licked his lips and raised a brow. “So, why the tears, and the hiding?” His omega dropped his eyes further, his breathing quiet, catching slightly on every inhale. “If you were worried you should have come to see me as soon as you realised, or let me find you”

“I’m not..” Another shaky inhale. “It wasn’t you I was worried about” 

He brushed a tear from his face, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips tasting the salt. “Tell your Alpha”

His hands were twisting the comforter. “I can’t”

“Yes you can” He propped himself up on his elbow. “And you will because I have told you to”

“I didn’t want to have to explain” He chewed his lip. “I didn’t want to be a disappointment, an embarrassment..to you”

He frowned again. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard” His omega stayed silent, fingers still playing in the sheets, eyes firmly fixed on them. He closed his eyes briefly. “Ok, sorry. That’s unfair of me. But I’m kinda in the dark still here. Tell me why you would think that omega?”

He licked his lips and waited silently. “I’m researching possible treatment here, it was partly the reason O’Neill pushed for my position on the expedition, the hope there was advanced med tech”

John’s stomach did a weird flippy thing. “It’s in your file?”

“Confidential, but now..they’d have to let you see”

“And this is why, because you didn’t want me to see into your files?”

Now his fingers were twisting round each other. “Partly” He took a more even breath. “Six months ago I was..attacked, at the mountain” He felt his jaw twitch, and that weird feeling in his stomach started to threaten to turn into full on nausea. “There was a lot of damage. I…my only chance of carrying cubs is here”

He swallowed down the bile that suddenly rose in his throat, fought back the rage. “Alpha?”

His omega nodded. “I put up with the harassment for a while but in the end I went to Jack. He was starting to scare me. He somehow found out before the MP’s tracked him down..”

John growled. “Who?”

“He’s gone, Jack killed him when he wouldn’t back down” He blinked and another tear escaped, he quickly brushed it away. “I’m sorry. I…I can’t offer anything. And I let myself get caught” He coughed quietly. “I should have stayed on Earth the minute I knew, I just…I guess it was selfish of me to think I could hide without any repercussions”

John sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, willing himself not to yell, there was no one left for him to take his anger out on now. Except for maybe his General for taking away the opportunity to beat the crap out of the fucker…if they ever found a way home.

“You deserve better, and now you’re stuck with me. I shouldn’t have let you…last night”

He snapped his head round and growled. “You don’t ever say shit like that about yourself again do you hear me?” His omega stared at him, he could see the tears pooling in his eyes again. He softened his tone, reached out to stroke over his hair. “Do you hear me?” He nodded. “No other Alpha touches you again, Carson will perform all of your checks and treatment” Another nod. “And you’ll wear my name, permanently”

“I..”

“It will take me a few days to sort it, until then you work in my office and from now on you will live, eat, sleep with me” He took a steadying breath and sat back, leaning against the wall and encouraged the omega up to curl beside him. “You should have told me, in the beginning. I would have made sure that our joining wasn’t like it was, wasn’t like…” He trailed off, he’d thought his fear was just a natural omega reaction but he must have stirred up all kinds of horrific memories.

A finger trailed down his chest. “I have heard of worse” He closed his eyes. “And it was different, I promise”

John swallowed. “Don’t lie”

“I’m not” His omega pressed a kiss to his neck and he growled quietly. “I can smell you as well as you can me. It didn’t compare”

He opened his eyes and tipped the omega’s head up. “You’re mine”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Cut that crap out” He pressed another kiss to his mouth. “It doesn’t matter, omegas aren’t solely there for breeding, not in my eyes anyway. I want to enjoy you for a while, we can get you through whatever treatment you want to try. After that we’ll look at it again if its something we both want”

He nodded, eyes dropping. “Thank you”

He sighed. “You don’t have to thank me baby, you need to stop thinking I’m doing you some huge favour. You’re mine, I’m yours, thats it ok?”

“Ok, th..” He raised a brow. He bit his lip. “Sorry”

“Right, good effort” He smiled at him. “Go start the shower, I’ll put some coffee on”

“You’re staying?”

“Is that a problem?”

He shook her head. “Uh no, no. I just thought..”

“That I’d bugger off once the fun part was over?” He grinned at the other man’s scowl. “That’s not pretty omega. And I told you already, not an asshole Alpha” He opened his mouth. “Don’t even think about it” He slid both his hands into velvet blonde hair and drew him into a soft kiss, trying in part to make up for the previous nights activities. His omega opened up for him and he slid his tongue across theirs, moaning quietly. Reluctantly pulling away half a minute later John licked his lips. “Yeah, go start the water before I change my mind”

**Author's Note:**

> Because this has been sitting in my 'ideas' folder for months...and I kinda like angry John ;-)


End file.
